Prank Wars
by Shadow of Malice
Summary: The Pranks have begun and are taking a slight romantic turn with Naru using his brain to his advantage. There is a connected story to this of mine called Ghost Only. Check it out! The pranks have Begun!
1. A Plan Of Sorts

**Prank wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I think my insanity may just have made a third season to the anime like this story! XD Enjoy!

**Warning:** Spoilers, mild swearing, some gore in later chapters. Also, this is a prelude chapter. Explaining and such with be in this chapter and the real pranking and other things will begin in the next chapter. Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

**Chapter 1:** A plan... Of sorts

_Tuesday, September 10__th_

_8:41am_

It was a normal day at the SPR office. Well, as normal as it could get at an office for paranormal investigations, and as usual...

"I'm here!" Our favourite brunette was late.

"Do you own a clock Mai?" Naru asked from within his dark office, or his lair as Mia had so affectionately referred to it on multiple occasions. The dark doorway contrasting with the champaign coloured walls of the main room.

"Yes!" She yelled back, placing her bag on her desk and made her way to the kitchenette. "It just so happens that it liked my wall too much."

Mumbling, the now 18 year old girl put the water to boil before pulling out two tea cups. Once the kettle whistled, she poured the hot water into the cups and waited till the once clear liquid changed to a soft amber colour. As if on cue, the young CEO called through the office.

"Mai, tea!" Was it just her, or was there a hint of amusement in his usually emotionless voice.

"Narcissistic jerk..." She whispered, placing the steaming cups on a tray before walking to Lin's office. Knocking softly, she pushed it open and placed the tea beside him on the desk, smiling softly before walking back out.

She then walked to the door open doorway of Naru's office and went straight in, placing his precious tea on his table before stepping back. He looked up to see her smiling brightly at him in which he simply raised his eyebrow at.

"Is there something you need?" The 19 year old male asked, smirking behind his hand as her eye twitched in agitation. Her grip tightening considerably on the silver tray.

"Why would I want anything from a jerk like you?" She huffed, turning on her heel and rushing out of the room. Her semi-long hair fanning out behind her before she slammed the door.

_10:15 am_

The office was quiet as Mai filed away more papers. Lin was in his office typing. She wasn't sure but she sometimes thought he might be writing a book with how much time he spent infront of the screen.

Suddenly however, the silence was broken by the bell over the door ringing. Jumping from her seat, Mai bowed.

"Hello and welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. Do you... Madoka?" Mai asked, her usual customer welcome dying on her lips as the pink haired women closed the office door behind her.

"Mai! It's so good to see you. How have you been? The hyper female asked instead of answering and hugging the stunned brunette. Releasing the younger girl, she skipped to the couch and not so elegantly sat down, causing her already short skirt to hike up higher on her thigh.

"Um... I'm okay." Mai answered hesitantly, only now noticing that the sound of typing and page turning stopped. It was then Mai felt the malice and sense of doom coming from Naru's office.

"Well, if your only ok, then you'll be great when we go on holiday!" Madoka yelled, throwing her arms up in the air as she cheered.

Suddenly, Naru's door was retched open as the young man growled, causing Mai to step behind her desk.

"No." Was all he said, glaring at his former teacher. He only got a small pout, as she crossed her arms and stood from her seat.

"I'm not taking _no _for an answer...Little man." Madoka retaliated, smirking as Naru's eyes darkened in anger at her comment. Mai couldn't help but giggle, even as he pinned her with one of his many 'glares.' Yes, he had different types of glares. Only this glare said, 'I'm gonna kill you later.'

Just then, Lin's cautiously walked out from his office, but went no further than his doorway as he felt to evil aura practically radiating from his young boss. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze to the smirking, pink haired women.

"Koujo!" She whined, walking to him and latching onto his arm. "Make Noll go on holidays!"

At this, his other eyebrow met his hairline.

"Madoka, I said no." Naru told her, his voice steady and cold as his resolve steeled. The women just frowned, looking as pitiful as she could at Lin. He sighed in defeat, which caused her mood to lift. Casting a quick, calculating look at his young, agitated boss, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"You know Naru, a holiday wouldn't be so bad. I mean, now that Gene has been laid to rest properly, we can afford a break. I think Gene would say the same." He winced slightly when he finally met Naru's eyes. To say the young man was angry would be an understatement. It would more so have been a cross between being absolutely furious and deep sorrow at the mention of Oliver's diseased brother.

"If you want to go so badly then go. I'm not stopping you." Naru hissed back.

"Naru! That's enough! The past few months have been rough for everyone. Besides...yourparentsarehere!" Madoka rushed, pulling Lin infront of her. It took the young narcissist a few seconds to decipher what he had been told before his anger dissolved into curiosity.

"What did you say?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. His eyebrow rose again, making its home in his fringe.

Sighing, she looked at Lin before rushing across the room and placing her hands on Mai's shoulders from behind. The poor girl was involuntarily turned into a human shield. However, Madoka knew Naru would never hurt Mai, which made it safe for the two females.

"Your parents are here in Japan. It was their idea for the holiday. Besides, they wanna meet the person that helped find Gene. Madoka explained, feeling the young brunette tense.

"Y-you can't be serious? Why would they wanna meet me?" Mai asked, her voice wavering as she looked at the pink haired women behind her.

"You don't need to worry Mai," Lin reassured her. "Martin and Luella have been pushing the issue ever since we came back. They also want to make sure that Noll relaxes for once."

Said boy stared at the two adults in the room with a mix between shock and hesitation. Why though, was beyond Mai.

"So mother and father came to Japan for Mai and myself... Since they would force me to go anyway, where exactly are we going?" He questioned the eldest female, suddenly regretting his question as Madoka's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Your parents beach villa!" She answered happily. "Besides, you'll get to see Mai in a swim suit!"

It took no more than three seconds for Naru to turn around and walk back into his dark office, calling for tea before slamming the door.

Mai felt her eyes burn as she turned to look at the ground, slipping from Madoka's now loose grip before heading into the kitchenette. After making the tea, she walked back into the main room to see both adults hadn't moved. Lin looked a little agitated with a hint of concern while the other occupant looked like she was drowning in her own guilt.

"Look...Mai. I'm sorry, I-", She tried to find the right words but she drew a blank. Mai just gave her a half-hearted smile and a shrug before her expression turned blank. She had spent too much time with her narcissist of a boss if she hid her feelings that quickly.

"No Madoka. It's alright. I'm used to it."With that, she shuffled into her bosses' office after knocking and walked out again. Sitting at her desk, Lin led Madoka into his office.

_**Chapter 2 preview – Rough Ride**_

_**Thursday, September 12**__**th**_

_**Two days later Naru found himself sitting on a plane with an overly happy assistant to his left and an overly childish mentor on the other. **_

'_**How did I get stuck sitting with them?' He thought to himself, groaning quietly at the high pitched giggle Madoka let pass through her lips. 'This is HELL.'**_

_So, there's Chapter 1 of Prank Wars. Did you like it, I swear it gets better. I wrote it when I couldn't sleep one night and my friends liked it. The next chapter will involve Gene (Yay!) The next chapter will also be less dramatic and the story does get funnier._

_So review and whoever guesses why Naru stormed back into his office will get a special mention! If more than 4 people guess then I will make Naru wear a pink tutu in a later chapter! _

_This chapter is also dedicated to my friend for her birthday. Happy B-Day Esen! I also wanna thank one of my other friends who helped edit this story!_


	2. Rough Ride

**Prank wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I think my insanity may just have made a third season to the anime like this story! XD Enjoy!

**Warning:** Spoilers, mild swearing, some gore in later chapters. Sorry for any mistakes! Also, this is a part 2/2 of my prelude chapters. Explaining and such with be in this chapter and the real pranking and other things will begin in the next chapter. Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome. Anyway, this is Part two of the story introduction and I made this chapter extra long as a thank you to everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but I started Year 11 and so far, I'm still alive!_

_My special thanks goes to everyone that reviewed (I know I said to those that guessed but you guys are just too awesome!):_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx; Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I was really happy when I got it and you were the first person to do so! XD_

_Fire Kitty 2812; who knows, maybe I wanted to make it seem like Naru was thinking ... those... kinds of things. ;)_

_My anonymous reviewer, I still want to thank you for reviewing and guessing. The pranks officially start in the next chapter!_

_CodeHalo; You were very close on your guess! I loved reading the review. It was funny!_

_Cross-Pixie-Kiki; You're review was short and sweet. I was really happy!_

_BloddyXandra; Glad you like the plot! And your guess was right in so many ways that you'll love the next two chapters!_

_Twilight Journey; Everyone thinks he blushed... Which he did! Nice guess!_

_MeteorLeopard; Again, I'm glad someone else likes the story and thanks for saying I kept the characters, well, in character. It's one of the things I worry about most when I post a story. Haha, and your guess was so perfect that I fell off my bed! I'd also love if would help me with prank ideas! It was sweet of you to offer! ;)_

_RINluvs; Haha. Dirty thoughts... Who knows? You'll just have to wait and find out!_

So, without further ado... On with the chapter!

Chapter 2: Rough Ride

**Eugene talking**

_Mai's thoughts_

Naru's thoughts

X

X

X

_Thursday, September 12__th_

_3:48pm_

Two days later Naru found himself sitting on a plane with an overly happy assistant to his left and an overly childish mentor on the other.

'How did I get stuck sitting with them?_'_ He thought to himself, groaning quietly at the high pitched giggle Madoka let pass through her lips. 'This is HELL.'

'**It's not that bad. You get to sit next to Mia.'**

His eyes widened slightly at the sound of a new voice in his head.

'Gene?'

'**Who else? Geez, no one else would be able to talk to you in your head. Which, mind you, is hard with all this ... –logical- stuff flying around.'**

'Then get out.' Naru smirked behind his hand as he heard his brother huff in distain.

'**You trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt bro, and here I thought you'd like a distraction from Madoka.' **Gene told his twin, sarcasm laced thickly through his voice.

'...well... I do...' Naru agreed, only then realising Gene had only said Madoka's name. 'I mean...uh...' 

'**Wow. The Great Oliver Davis actually has nothing smart to say! That's a first. I wonder how you'll be when you see Mai in a bikini?' **Gene pondered, his laughter reverberating through Naru's head as the said narcissist replied,

'Shut up! I'm not talking to you anymore!' 

With that, our favourite narcissist cut the connection with is deceased brother. Surprisingly, it was quiet not that he wasn't listening to his twin, peaking his curiosity.

Glancing to his left, he saw Madoka sleeping soundly in her seat. He then looked to his right and saw Mai, a book in her hands as she giggled quietly before meeting his gaze. Amusement danced in her brown coloured eyes before she explained to cause the her entertainment,

"You made Gene sad." She stated simply, giggling again when she registered the shocked that flashed across his face, "He won't stop complaining about how you're ignoring him."

After sending her an inquisitive look, he opened the connection with his brother, only to wince as his headache almost instantaneously became worse at his twins whining.

'**Naru! So you aren't ignoring me? I knew you loved m-' **

Naru promptly cut the connection for a second time that day, his expression cloudy. His eyes softened however when Mai started laughing. He allowed a smirk to show as he too took some form of entertainment from his brother's antics.

Maybe sitting next to Mai wasn't so bad...

X

X

X

It had been a whole thirty minutes of Gene's whining before Mai finally let out a quiet, aggravated sigh and rubbed her temple. Sure, she loved his warm, childish personality, but his endless rant about his 'cold, heartless, insensitive brother,' was beginning to wear on her nerves.

The dark haired male next to her looked up from his familiar black folder and sent her a knowing look. Though he missed his brother, he was glad he could block him out, unfortunately for Mai, the skill eluded her. Whether it was due to her kind heart or her dormant powers, the 17 year old girl had to suffer the mental assault of the upset twin.

"He won't stop... will he?" She asked, opting to look out the window of the plane instead of his fierce, sapphire eyes.

"Have you tried to make him stop?" Naru asked his eyebrow rising, yet the humour and softness in his voice surprised them both.

"Yes!" She answered exasperatedly, burying her head in her hands, "But then he'll just accuse me of being just like you and start all over again!"

She grimaced at the volume of which Gene's voice had taken after hearing her comment. He was in her head after all. It was bad enough that he was in her head without permission, but what was even worse was the fact that she couldn't do a thing to get rid of him.

'Gene. Leave Mai alone.'

Said girls head snapped up at the sound of her narcissistic bosses voice echoed in her head.

'_Am I going insane?' _She thought, regretting it almost immediately as Naru smirked at her.

'No Mai. Your not going insane. The only reason you can hear me is because of Gene. But I won't bother explaining it to you, it would take too long,' he told her, watching her as her face lit up at his seemingly caring gesture, 'Not that you'd understand even if I did.'

His smirk grew as her cheeks puffed and her face flushed. His amusement was quickly washed away as her expression shifted to that of a distant, hurt look that made his chest constrict painfully. She turned back to the window and watched the sun set before quietly asking Gene to leave her alone.

Naru then felt the connection drop from Mai and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see her shift in her seat as she buried her face in her book.

'**You ass! You total, complete- God! You really are an idiot scientist!'**

His eyes widened at his brothers yelling. Numerous profanities and insults being thrown his way at such a rapid pace that he couldn't make sense of any of them, for that, he was grateful.

He could imagine Gene, standing with his fists clenched at his side, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breathe. His face flushed in rage as he finally stopped yelling.

'Are you done?' Naru asked, cringing as his brother cursed at him.

'**You... you... Gah! I can't believe you! All she was doing was sitting there and you treat her like **_**she's **_**the idiot!' **Again, Gene huffed before inhaling loudly. **'Look. Mai is actually very intelligent and has been very patient with you. She deserves your respect and it's about time you gave it to her.'**

With that, Gene cut the connection, leaving a slightly stunned male to ponder his brothers words.

'_...she's actually very intelligent...'_

Scoffing, he turned to look at his brunette haired assistant. Her breathing was soft and even as she slept, her book hanging precariously off the edge of her lap.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed the thick tome, but before he could set it on the floor, he caught sight of the title, 'The Power of the Mind.'

His father had written it and he remembered it was a rather difficult text to understand as even he had trouble reading it. Glancing once again at the unconscious girl, he placed to book down and sat up.

"You learn something new everyday." Madoka whispered, causing his back to tense before his eyes narrowed at her.

"Madoka? How long have you been awake?" he asked her, hesitating only slightly.

"Long enough to know that you watcher her longer than you should have. Everyone knows how you feel about her, so stop being so cold." The older women giggled.

"What feelings? Mai is just my assistant. No more, no less." He stated as the flight attendant announced that they would be landing just as Madoka was about to retort, anger flashing in her bright eyes.

"It's fine Madoka."

Naru stiffened as he titled his head toward Mai. She was sitting hunched over her book, seatbelt already buckled as she kept reading.

'Did I really stare at her that long?'

"You're such an idiot, Noll," Madoka hissed so that only he could hear, "You'd better make it up to her..."

His blood froze at the hidden threat, gulping quietly as he nodded stiffly.

'This holiday will be the end of me...'

X

X

X

Yasuhara and John waited at baggage collection for everyone, having arrived a few days prior.

"Yasu! John!" Mai yelled, the messenger bag she had taken on the plane bouncing on her hip as she ran up to them.

"Mai! How've you been?" John asked kindly, smiling as she hugged him in welcome.

"I've been good. What about you? And Yasu?" She replied, grabbing her suitcase from Yasu.

"Well, with Yasu? I have to say that there was never a dull moment." They laughed as the male in question walked up to Monk.

"Oh Monk! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" the young man cried, grabbing the older males hands and drawing attention from the people closest to them. "Oh! You don't need to answer! I _know _you missed me!"

"Dammit Yasu!" Monk yelled, struggling to get the younger man off him, "That's not just wrong, but creepy as hell too! Get off!" Everyone who had stopped to what the melodramatic sceptical laughed at the struggling monk who had yet to pry the college student from his person.

"Yasu! Up to your old ways again?" Madoka sang, skipping up to the college student, effectively getting him to release a thoroughly disturbed Monk.

"Madoka! Monk was mean to me!" The young man complained, crocodile tears streaking down his face.

Walking calmly but quickly past the rather over acted scene, Lin, Masako, Ayako and Naru retrieved their bags.

"They will never change... will they?" Mai asked, her eyes widening slightly as Lin actually answered her.

"I don't believe so. But, would we have them any other way?" He replied, smiling gently at her before she returned the gesture.

In the past six months, they had grown closer between Naru revealing his secret, finding Gene's body and then leaving a heartbroken Mai in Japan. Once they came back from England two months ago though, he had hugged her upon his return in a silent gesture to say he had missed her.

"We should head to the villa. It's late." Naru stated. The others had already left them behind, neglecting to pick up either Monk's or Madoka's luggage. Upon realising this, Mai sighed loudly.

"Oh man. We're not even on a case and I still have to do the heavy lifting..." She mumbled, reaching down to grab not only her own suitcase, but the other two as well. But her hand was quickly slapped away as Lin took the baggage hands.

"Don't worry Mai. I'll take them." He told her. She was about to protest when he shook his head, "I mean it Mai. Since I've known you, you've never once had a proper break. Not even while we were gone. So now I'm _making you_ have one."

With that, he took the bags and left.

"I suggest you listen to Lin." Naru told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her after the chinese man. If she had been paying more attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed how his cheeks had coloured slightly.

"Ne... Naru?" She hesitated, looking at their joined hands before lacing her fingers with his.

"Mai... What I... What I said on the plane. I didn't mean it." He told her, avoiding eye contact as he pulled her out of the airport and into the warm night.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." She reassured him, causing him to stop and face her.

'Do... do I really say negative things to her that much?' He thought, his chest tightening uncomfortably with an unknown and unfamiliar way.

"Hey! Hurry up you two! Your with me!" Monk yelled at them, his head sticking out of the drivers side window of the rental car.

"Come on." Naru told her, gently pulling her after him. Opening the back passenger door for her, he then proceeded to walk to the bag of the car and opened the boot.

"Hey Mai? What's with Naru?" Monk whispered, using the mirrors to keep an eye on the narcissist.

"What? I haven't noticed anything... not really." She answered, leaning her head on her hand as she probed her elbow on the window sill. Her eyes hooded as she watched the last of the light fade beyond the horizon.

"That's because there's nothing_ to _notice." Naru said, getting into the seat next to Mai and closing the door.

"What? When did you move?" Monk yelled. Once he realised he wouldn't get an answer, he started the engine and got onto the main road. "Hey Mai?"

"Yes?" The girl jumped as the older male addressed her.

"You okay?" She pondered the question before nodding her head rather hesitantly.

"Yeah. But I've just got this feeling like... Well, I'm not really sure. But I think something's about to happen..." She said, not noticing Naru's eyes on her...

X

X

X

_Villa_

_7:25pm_

"Madoka! How are you?" A feminine voice squealed as soon as the pink haired women stepped out of the car.

"Luella! I've been absolutely fantastic! What about you? And Martin?" She replied with a question as she hugged the women. The two of them giggled like school girls before almost instantly launching into a gossip session.

"Finally! Vacation!" Ayako yelled as she followed the path to the other women, Masako and Yasuhara following behind the red head.

"Hey there Luella," Yasu called. He may have only met the women the day before but he was already close to her. "Is everything ready?"

The seemingly random question caused Ayako's eyebrows to kiss her hairline as Masako lifted her kimono sleeve. However, neither of the women were the ones to answer the young man.

"Yes Yasu, everything is ready. The only thing left to do is give them the instructions."

X

X

X

_So, there's chapter 2. I wasn't really happy with it but still, I thought it was necessary for the story. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3: Possession, Pink and ... Naru? Yes, the tutu wearing man makes an early appearance just because you guys were so awesome at guessing. If you like this story, check out my new Ghost Hunt story, Cases of a Different Kind. _

_So, stay safe and happy until next update and leave your opinion on what you think might happen with a possessed, tutu wearing Naru and try answer this question too; _

_**What do you get when you have a cold day, skimpy swim suit (courtesy of Yasu) and a odd acting Naru?**_


	3. Possession, Pink and Naru?

**Prank wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I think my insanity may just have made a third season to the anime like this story! I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR NEIGHBOURS!

I apologise in advance for my excessive use of the word _strange _in this chapter, I just want to make that clear.

XD Enjoy!

**Warning:** Spoilers, mild swearing, some gore in later chapters. Sorry for any mistakes! Also, this is a part 2/2 of my prelude chapters. Explaining and such with be in this chapter and the real pranking and other things will begin in the next chapter. Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

_**Recap:**__"Hey there Luella," Yasu called. He may have only met the women the day before but he was already close to her. "Is everything ready?"_

_The seemingly random question caused Ayako's eyebrows to kiss her hairline as Masako lifted her kimono sleeve. However, neither of the women were the ones to answer the young man._

_"Yes Yasu, everything is ready. The only thing left to do is give them the instructions."_

Chapter 3: Possession, Pink and...Naru? Part 1

Mai had seen many odd things in her life. For example, she had seen Masako blush for the first time without hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve. She had seen Monk kissing a mop while moaning Ayako's name. She had seen Ayako in turn kissing a small, handheld mirror. This all happened on the same.

On this very same day, Mai had found out John was obsessive over a show called 'Home and Away' while Yasu had been entered in a Drag Queen contest and Lin was an aspiring author/ actor. The thought sent a shudder down her spine as she recalled the events of the day...

**Flashback**

_The office was rather quite, as Mai stepped into the threshold of her work place. It was well past eleven and yes, that did mean she was late... by two hours. But the expected scolding and call for tea did not come. Curiosity peaking, she placed her bag in the couch and took a deep breath before moving to stand infront of Naru's door. Raising her small hand to knock, she hesitated, smiled, and walked to Lin's door instead; only, she was halted in her attempt to knock at the sound of voices from the other side._

'_But it's you! You're the one!'_

_The high pitched voice caused Mai to gasp. _

'_You only thick I'm the one. But do you even know who I really am?' A much more baritone voice sounded threw the thick wood door. _

'_I don't care who you are! All I need to know is that my feelings for you are true!' Again, the feminine voice cried, putting Mai on edge. This conversation was pulling at her subconscious and making her think it was a rather similar situation that happened between her and Naru._

'_Are your feelings for me... or my brother?' _

_Mai gasped, grabbing the door knob and bursting into Lin's office without warning. As she looked around, eyes frantic in search of the people having the same issue Mai had, she saw Lin, posing in a... as best as she could put it, Naru-esk pose, his dark black laptop resting in his hand._

"_Mai?" He asked, straightening up and closing his laptop. His cheeks gained some colour as the young brunette continued to look pointedly at him. "It... It isn't what it looks like..."_

_The excuse was weak and he waited for her to either laugh at him or accuse him of being strange, which oddly enough, mattered to the Chinese man. To him, Mai was like a niece to him and her judgment of him was important. To his surprise and joy, she just smiled before releasing a joyful laugh._

"_Lin. Why didn't you ever say you were into acting?" She asked, her eyes dancing._

"_It isn't like I can do it by myself. Besides, I don't even have the time to do it, so I just write stories and then act out the scenes." He explained, taking a seat and letting a rare smile to show on his face._

"_Well then, mister actor. If you ever need a partner, just give me a call." She sang, winking before skipping out the door... only to stop dead in her tracks. Infront of her was Monk, who, oddly enough, was kissing a mop. Why he was kissing it, she didn't want to know, until she heard him murmur Ayako's name._

"_Mai? What i-" Lin asked, walking up behind her. "Takigawa!"_

_The shout scared the blonde out of his romance with the cleaning utensil, causing the bassist to fall backwards with a wet __'splash.'_

"_What are you doing? Better yet, why is the ground wet?" Mai asked, stepping forward and stretching out her hand for him to take. Helping the man up, Mai saw what looked to be tea on the ground._

"_Well, Ayako and me decided to drop by," He started, ignoring when Lin tried to tell him it was Ayako and I, not Ayako and me, "And we didn't see you but we saw your stuff so we thought you were busy. She thought it would be good to make some tea and well, it didn't go too well..."_

_By the end of the explanation, his cheeks were tinged by a light dusting of pink, clearly showing more to the story than he was willing to reveal._

"_Then where is Ms. Matsuzaki?"_

"_She went to the bathroom. She got covered in tea so she went to clean up. But, she's been over ten minutes now." Monk thought aloud, his eyes shifting nervously to the corridor which led to the small office bathroom. Without a word, Mai strode down the hall... only to stop dead in her tracks. Ayako stood at the end of the corridor, kissing a handheld mirror in one hand and a lipstick case in the other. Much like what Monk had been doing, she was whispering his name in turn. _

_Slightly mortified, Mai turned around and walked back to the lounge, dazed as she was, she ignored the questions of the two men and went to the kitchen. Turning the kettle on, she rested heavily on the bench before sighing._

"_There has got to be something wrong... Maybe I'm dreaming... Yep! That's got to be it! I'm dreaming. I just gotta wake up." She said to herself. She pondered over how to wake up when the kettle whistle, causing her to jump and turn around._

_The soft aroma of tea filled the air as she poured multiple cups after the leaves had seeped. It comforted her close to the point of relaxation. That calm atmosphere was broken however when a squeal was heard from the other room, causing her to run out... and promptly dropping her tea on the freshly cleaned floor._

_Masako was being held up by another female...or what she thought was a female until he looked up. Yasuhara was dressed as a girl with platinum blonde hair, black skinny jeans and a loose white shirt._

"_Yasu?" She asked shakily, stepping cautiously toward the young man/ women. "What are you doing?" _

_The question hung in the air as the man in question laid the unconscious Masako on the couch, his face one of pure serenity before her turned around to grin._

"_Well, my dear my..." He started, only to start laughing like a mad man. The odd sound pulled Lin from his office, when he'd gone in, she didn't know._

"_Yasuhara? Are you alright?" Lin asked, gazing at the dark haired man._

"_I'm perfectly fine. But I'd rather laugh then be upset because someone stole my clothes and made me enter a Drag Queen contest tonight." He told them, his quite rage showing though his strained voice._

_Mai couldn't contain her giggles when Monk walked in with Ayako in toe, and burst out laughing. He was literally rolling on the floor when John walked in. Smiling nervously, he walked up to Lin, whispered something that caused the Chinese man to nod and disappear back into his office, only to come back out with a laptop. Handing it to the young priest, the blonde nodded in gratification before moving to sit on the couch on turning the electronic device on._

_The new Drag queen wannabe went to sit next the Australian and he was instantly glued to the screen, ignoring the fact he was dressed as the opposite sex._

_Following that, Mai faintly heard Monk and Ayako say they had to go and Lin moved to the front door and looked out the window. Looking down, she sighed as she saw the mess had made in her shock. Grabbing the mop from where Monk had probed it against the wall. Cleaning up the tea spill, she took the mop to the bathroom where it belonged._

_Upon her return into the room, she heard John exclaim loudly and Yasuhara yelled out in protest to what was on the screen._

"_How could she do that to him? She's his own son and sitting right next to him!" Yasu screamed at the screen. _

"_What's going on?" She asked them, moving to stand behind the couch they were sitting on. The two males seemed t be watching an English soap opera and from the words that she picked up on through the low setting were rather overrated._

"_We're watching Home and Away. We just finished watching Neighbours and... Oh my god! So much drama!" All Mai could think was that Osamu was getting into the female role a little too much. _

"_Uh... Ok then. Have fun with that." She told them, stepping away from them quickly as John started muttering about missing the past few episodes. It was quite obvious he was a tad bit obsessed. _

_Sitting down at her desk, Masako woke up and gazed at Yasu, her cheeks turning pink as she excused herself from the room and went to the bathroom. Mai was shocked at the site of the dark haired womens blush and quickly reflected on the day's events before muttering..._

"_I've officially lost it..."_

_End Flashback_

As mentioned before, Mai had seen many strange things in her life, most of those strange things in the same day, some reoccurred on multiple occasions. But this ... This could not compare...

What this strange thing was Naru. Of course Naru didn't fit into the category of _strange _very well most of the time, this seemed to be one of the rare occasions in which he did. He was like the mad hatter with a manic grin plastered across his usually stoic face as his eyes glistened with an uncharacteristic mischief. But that wasn't the end of the _strange _part of it. Which, considering it was _Naru _who was actually smiling and jumping about the room like a sugar high toddler, was definitely pushing an invisible boundary.

She sighed to herself as she cast her eyes away from her odd boss to stare at Yasuhara who had a twinkle in his eye that showed he was up to no good.

"It's going to be a long day..."

X

X

X

**So, there's part one. (sorry it's short, I had to split it) Part two will be up in a few hours because I got caught up in my school work and some other issues in my personal life. But, the few hours wait will be worth it to find out what happens. So stay tuned to Prank Wars! Sorry for any mistakes! Also, check out my page on Facebook, I comment daily with quotes or sneak peaks, so it's worth it and thank you to those of you who already use it.**


	4. Possession, Pink and Naru? Part2

**Prank wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I think my insanity may just have made a third season to the anime like this story! I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR NEIGHBOURS!

I apologise in advance for my excessive use of the word _strange _in this chapter, I just want to make that clear.

XD Enjoy!

**Warning:** Spoilers, mild swearing, some gore in later chapters. Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga. Melodramatics coming up!

**AS, I SUGEST YOU READ THIS IN ¾ OR ½. It makes it seem longer and the suspense is greater. Fo me at least. The pranks will get better!**

_Recap: __As mentioned before, Mai had seen many strange things in her life, most of those strange things in the same day, some reoccurred on multiple occasions. But this ... This could not compare..._

Chapter 4: Possession, Pink and... Naru? Part 2

What this strange thing was, was Naru. Of course Naru didn't fit into the category of _strange _very well most of the time, this seemed to be one of the rare occasions in which he did. He was like the mad hatter with a manic grin plastered across his usually stoic face as his eyes glistened with an uncharacteristic mischief. But that wasn't the end of the _strange _part of it. Which, considering it was _Naru - _who was actually smiling and jumping about the room like a sugar high toddler - was definitely pushing an invisible boundary.

She sighed to herself as she cast her eyes away from her odd boss to stare at Yasuhara who had a twinkle in his eye that showed he was up to no good.

"It's going to be a long day..." She moaned for the millionth time, shivering as a cold wind blew past. Everyone was currently gathered around the pool after breakfast and somehow, all her clothes magically disappeared, only to be replaced by a skimpy, red bikini set and shorts to match.

"What's wrong Mai? You should be having fun!" Someone sang, making her turned before she screeched and fell off her lounge chair she had been musing on. Naru stared down at her win a manic grin on his face, his blue eyes standing out against his pale skin and dark blue t-shirt and black swim trunks. She blushed before averting her eyes from his person, realising he would never smile, nor dress in that fashion if he was himself. (or would he?)

"Uh... I am having fun... It's just that..." She whispered, praying to any god that cared to listen that he would move away from her. This was completely Yasu's fault and she glare at the man in question as she remembered the happenings of the day prior.

_Flash Back_

_By the time Monk pulled up to the villa it was a little past seven and the sun was struggling to stay above the horizon. The sunset reflected off the ocean over the cliff causing her to gasp as she got out of the car. The slight sickening feeling she had been experiencing during the car ride momentarily forgotten._

"_If you don't close your mouth soon Mai, you'll catch flies." Naru stated, stepping out of the dark SUV behind her, pausing before fixing his sentence to suit the time of day, "Or moths."  
_

_She glared at her long time crush before huffing, walking up the footpath to the front door after grabbing her bag from Monk. Before she could knock however, the front door was thrown open and a pink-haired woman jumped out, catching the Mai by surprise and sending them both to the soft grass._

"_Mai! You're finally here!" The older women cheered loudly, sitting up and off the poor girl who lay dazed on the ground. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up."_

_With that said, Madoka stood and with unknown strength, pulled Mai off the ground, causing the already dizzy girl to wobble before someone placed their hand on her back to steady her. Turning to thank the person, she gasped as she saw Naru by her side, his hand not leaving her back even when he turned to Madoka._

"_Evening, Madoka. Are my parents here?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Mai's waist and causing her to blush. _

'_Why is he holding me?' She thought as she was led inside. _

"_Yes, yes. Just go left at the first doorway to the sitting room. They've been waiting for you." She sang, skipping past them and disappearing into the dark corridor._

"_Naru?" Mai whispered, grabbing his suit jacket with her free hand._

"_What is it Mai?" He asked her, realising that she was shaking lightly. "If you're nervous about meeting my parents, you shouldn't be."_

_The kind tone in his voice shocked her enough that she numbly walked into a room and only realised it when she heard someone call her name. Looking away from the handsome, oddly acting man beside her, she came face to face with the SPR family as well as Naru mother and father._

"_So, you're 'Mai'?" The unknown man said, as far as she could remember, his name was Martin. Nodding her head, she watched as his face instantly lit up and he stepped forward, pulled her out of Naru's hold and hugging her as if she were his own daughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Glad to finally meet the person responsible for changing our son."_

"_Yes. It really is." Someone else said. _

_Martin released a dazed Mai from his bear hug and Mai was met with an older women with a kind smile, who she guessed was Luella._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both as well... Officially anyway..." She chuckled nervously, bowing to the two parents in the room. _

"_There's no need to bow Mai. Just think of us as part of your family." Martin told the young girl, placing his hands on her shoulders before making her straighten-up. "Now, everyone must be tired, so..."_

_Mr Davis trailed off as Yasuhara walked in, a giant grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

"_The rooms are ready. There was a problem though." Yasu sang, skipping up the group of standing people. Naru's eyebrow rose as he prodded._

"_What do you mean by 'problem'?"_

"_Well, we only have half the house fit for the living. The other half hasn't been touched for over a hundred years or so. Because of that, there is a limited amount of room. Due to that, everyone has to pair up." _

_10 minutes later_

"_Mai. Get over it and come to bed." An agitated narcissist called from the comfort of the queen sized bed. The brunette in turn stuck her head out of the bedroom's en-suit, her cheeks coloured with multiple shades of red as she cracked the door open slightly._

"_It's fine Naru. I'll just sleep on the floor." She whispered, avoiding his sharp gaze as best as she could. She thought it would work... however, it did the exact opposite. _

_The sound of feet padding across the wooden floor caught her attention before a pair of feet filled her vision. Snapping her head up, she saw Naru staring down at her and she quickly took a step back... Or she tried too. His arm snaked around her waist so fast that she stumbled as he pulled her from the tiled room. _

"_You really think I'd let you do that?" He scoffed, forcing her to lie down and pulled the blanket over her. After that he walked around the large bed and got under the covers too. "Beside's... do you really think I'm happy about this?"_

_Her breathe caught at this and it dug at her broken heart. He first turns her down saying she loved his brother and now he just has to make it seem like sleeping in the same room –sharing a bed, large as it was too- was the most dreaded task in the world. Closing her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek before she slipped into nothing-ness. wondering why his words bothered her so much._

_Meanwhile_

"_So, you put it under the bed?" Martin asked, sipping his drink as he stretched out on the couch._

"_Sure did. Thanks for catching it. It's gonna be funny to see how this turns out." Yasu laughed, yawning as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes._

"_Well, now that that's done, how's about we all go to bed?" Madoka suggested, smiling as she dragged Lin out of the room, patting Yasu on the back before disappearing into the hallway._

"_That sounds nice..." With that, he bid goodnight to the older couple and went to bed, smirking at the thought of what the next day would bring..._

_Mai and Naru_

_When she woke up, she was met with the strangest, most possibly the scariest site she'd ever seen in her life. Naru sat on the bedside table beside her, staring intently as she wiped the fatigue from her eyes. What got her though, was the fact that his legs were clad in a pink leotard with a pink tutu to boot!_

"_Na-Naru?" She yelled, reeling back and slipping off the edge of the bed. Once she got over from the initial fall, her vision was filled with a piercing blue before she felt hands grab her arms and pulled her up._

_This was the beginning of the weirdest day of her life..._

Present

Her musing of the days earlier events and Monk's howls of laughter echoing from the other side of the pool area, were abruptly stopped when she felt someone pick her up, the soft skin her head rested on shocking her. Snapping her head up, she was faced with a grinning Naru... a _shirtless, _grinning Naru and she couldn't help the blush that bloomed on her face.

"Naru? What are you- Ah!" She yelled, her mouth filling with water before she broke the surface of the clear liquid. Looking around, she saw the man she was referring to break the surface of the pool water seconds after her. "Naru!"

Her shout of anger was drowned out however when someone else jumped into the pool and splashed her with more water, her fringe slipping into her eyes as she glared at the newest member of the SPR team in the water. The blonde bassist wadded up to Naru and slung an arm around the youths' shoulders, his grin matching that of the dark haired boy.

"Hey! I'm starting to like this new Naru." He joked, yelping when Mai lunged at him.

"Get back here you old man!" She screeched, splashing water at the Monk as he tried to get away, in the process, he managed to splash Ayako and Masako, earning himself a verbal lashing from the two females before they stormed inside. Mai watched with curiosity as the women fiddled with something inside and then Masako came back out, grabbed a bucket and then went back in.

"They're up to something..." Mai wondered aloud before squealing when Naru tackled her.

"The fun's 'bout to start! You can thank Yasu for that!" He sang, swinging her around in the water. She squealed before laughing, enjoying the time that Naru was being nice to her.

Ayako and Masako walked back out, evil grin on their faces and the bucket held in the smaller, doll like girls hands. The red head of the pair held something behind her back before she called for Yasuhara and John. She had called for Lin but he instantly refused, not trusting the two women and _Yasu_. Those three planning together could only spell _disaster. _

"Ayako?" John asked, stepping up to the women before stepping back. She had turned to stare at him with a crazy grin on her face, not that it was unusual, but it was never directly pointed at _him_. But it didn't matter how many steps back he would have taken, as she pulled a bag from behind her and grabbed a large water gun from it before spraying the priest. He was so shocked that he fell into the pool.

"Go Ayako!" Yasu cheered before doing a bomb into the water.

Just as he broke the surface, a shower of water balloons rained down on them, causing them to either hide under the protection of the water or swim to get away from the flying projectiles. Naru held onto Mai to protect her from the exploding balloons as everyone laughed. They weren't what most would consider _harmful, _but if they hit you the wrong way, it could hurt.

Luella and Martin were in awe at the fact that their son had never looked happier – despite the fact that he was _possessed_, and Lin couldn't help the smirk that slid across his face as Madoka whined about him not letting her join the _fun._ Now, she would have easily run off, had it not been for Lin's arm around her waist, preventing her from any such action.

The fun lasted close to two hours with Monk nearly drowning John several times, Yasu trying to steal Mai from Naru, which resulted in a very pissed off narcissist and Masako being dragged into the pool by Ayako when the said red head fell in herself after laughing too hard.

Currently, Mai was seated comfortably on Naru's shoulders, participating in an intense wrestling match between herself and Ayako, who was on Monk's shoulders. But just as Mai was getting the advantage over the older women, thanks to a bit of cheating on Naru's part, the air temperature dropped to near freezing.

An apparition of a young boy appeared over the surface of the water as Naru shook slightly before straightening up, looking straight at the boy. The ghost smiled, a mischievous glint in his transparent eyes before he disappear.

"Oh." Monk started, bolting out of the water before the others followed his lead. "Crap."

Martin and Luella cast a nervous gaze towards their son before standing up themselves, saying they were tired before they quickly excused themself. Lin pulled Madoka after the older couple. Within a minute, all but Naru and Mai had retreated inside the villa.

"Mai?" He asked, the venom evident in his voice, completely unaware that Ayako and Monk were hiding behind the curtain of the sliding, glass door that led to the pool area.

"Y-yes?" Mai answered, afraid of his reaction. His shoulders stiffened under her as he growled out his response.

"Get. Off."

"What? I would if I- Ah!" She yelled before he jerked his shoulders and caused her to fall into the water. Sputtering, she broke the surface again and instantly shivered. Looking at the sky, she saw that a storm had rolled in sometime during the afternoon and the wind had picked up somewhat. "What was that for?"

He just glared at her and reached for a towel, not caring who's it was, and started drying himself off.

"You knew I was possessed." He hissed at her, his glare causing her to shrink back before nodding. "You know how dangerous it is for a person to be possessed Mai! Yet you still did nothing? How incompetent are you?"

His anger clearly showed on his face as he finished yelling, not caring whether her eyes widened and filled with tears or the fact that Monk was being restrained from attacking him.

"Don't take it out on her Naru!" Monk yelled from behind the glass, his fury carrying across the whole villa. "If you hadn't noticed, no one did a thing! Maybe we prefer you being possessed!"

"That's enough!" Madoka yelled, her own anger evident on her face but guilt overruled that as she finished her sentence. "You are not allowed back inside until you realise how much you just acted like a total jerk and make up for it."

With that, she slammed the second door closed and pulled the curtains shut after a loud and unmistakable '_click', _was heard.

"Madoka? Madoka! Open this door!" He yelled, stomping over to the door and trying to pull it open. He was about to kick it open when his mother pulled the curtain aside enough to look at him. He gulped before stepping back, a shiver running down his spine as she glared at him with anger and ...disappointment.

"There will be no breaking of objects Oliver and until you figure out the stupid thing you just did, you will not be allowed into this house." She told him before closing the curtain again, the sound of her heavy footsteps fading away.

'_What stupid thing?' _He thought, before turning around. The sight that greeted him made his heart clench.

Mai was slowly trudging her way to the pool steps, her feet dragging heavily across the tile floor as she hugged herself against the cold wind.

'_If this were a movie, so many people would be yelling at the screen right now...' _

'_**They would be hoping you were in the room so that they could hit you, Oliver.' **_

'_Gene?' _Naru asked in his head, his anger diminishing by the second. When he got no answer, his focus returned to Mai to see her sitting on the edge of the pull, her shivering form making her look far too fragile for his liking. Walking up to her, he watched as she flinched before she tried to speak.

"Excuse me?" He asked her. She turned to face him as she roughly brushed away a tear that escaped her glassy eyes.

"I said I'm sorry." Though her words were powerful, her voice was weak and she quickly looked away, sneezing as she rubbed her arms to get warm. He cast his eyes over to the towel he had used and noticed the bright colouring. Putting two and two together, he flinch in his realisation and looked for something else to warm her with. His eventually saw the blue shirt hanging off the edge of the lounge chair and went to grab it. Once he had it in his hands, he quietly walked up behind her again and wrapped the soft material around her shivering form.

She squeaked in shock as he completely covered her with it, considering how much smaller she was compared to him. She blushed when she noticed he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was seated firmly behind her.

"Naru?" She asked, surprised that she didn't stutter. She tried to resist the urge to lean back, but his body heat won against her will and she ended up melting into his embrace. Closing her eyes, she inhailed deeply, smiling when he rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry Mai..."

X

X

X

**SOM: Haha. I'm so evil! ;)**

**Mai: Y-you... I hate you! And he was being so sweet! –glare/ sniffle-**

**Naru: -glare- Stop upsetting Mai.**

**SOM: -manic laugh- Haha. I don't wanna. Plus, my personal life is crazy so I made this chapter the same.**

**Gene: Like the computer virus?**

**SOM: Yes. Like the damn, **_**evil, **_**computer virus that screwed up half my files. **

**Lin: I thought it was quite entertaining. –smirks at Naru-**

**Naru: Shut up Lin... **

**Madoka: Anyway, SOM would like to thank the following people for reviewing;**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**Fire Kitty2812**

**CodeHalo**

**Cross-Pixie-Kiki**

**BloodyXan-Xan**

**Twilight Journey**

**MeteorLeopard**

**RINluv**

**lyra dethrow writer **

**Traumerei**

**Yasu: And please, a review would be nice and if you have an idea you'd like to see, then either put it in the review or PM SOM and we'll let everyone know it was your idea we used. If anyone had suggestions, they are more than welcome. **

**SOM: What they said. Stay tuned for more Prank Wars.**

**Mai: This could be interesting!**


	5. Sugar Rush

**Prank wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Warning:** Spoilers, mild swearing, some gore in later chapters (Maybe!). Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga. Melodramatics coming up!

This chapter idea comes from _MeteorLeopard. _So everyone, give it up.

**Naru: You made me wear it... –glare-**

**Masako: Get over it Naru. It wasn't my fault! It was the authors!**

**SOM: Whatever, now on with the show!**

**Yasu: Shadow of Malice also does not own any of us! Standard disclaimer! She also does not own any references and/or quotes in this chapter.**

_Chapter 5__**: **_Sugar Rush

It had been about two days since Naru had been possessed and things had returned to normal. Or... as normal as it could get when you're with a bunch of people that work with the paranormal almost daily. They had made multiple expeditions into the abandoned part of the house and they were all currently sitting in the lounge room where they had been brought to on their first night at the villa.

"Hey... Mai. What do you think Masako told Lin not to get?" Monk asked, rolling onto his side on the couch. His blonde hair was loose from his usual pony tail and a spoon hanging from between his clenched teeth; his empty ice-cream cup lying somewhere on the ground.

"Hn... Don't know. Too hot." She moaned out, groaning as she shifted on her arm chair. Her feet were up on the headrest while her head was hanging off the seat, her view of the world flipped. In her hands was a book on paranormal stories.

"Geez Mai, I think you've spent too much time with Naru. You haven't stopped reading all day. You didn't even stop when Luella brought in the ice-cream!" Ayako called, her feet thudding loudly against the floor as she came to stand infront of the brunette girl. Said girl lifted her book slightly so she could look at the red-head and was about to retort when the front door opened, revealing Lin and Naru, their arms filled with bags.

"Hey guys. So, what did you get?" Mai asked, turning herself around in the seat so she was right-side up.

"Food." Was Naru's short reply, his forehead beaded lightly with sweat. Even he was affected by the days heat as he only wore a blue t-shirt and shorts... well, more like he was forced to wear them as his mother stole his usual attire. But he was secretly grateful.

"Well that's helpful..." Mai grumbled before standing up and walking to the door and taking some bags from Lin, ignoring the glare Naru sent her way and walked to the kitchen that was conveniently across the hall from the lounge room.

"So Lin, what did Masako tell you not to get?" Monk called, standing up and stretching.

"Nothing." Lin told him before following Mai into the kitchen and then Naru left too.

"Well, that... that was odd." Ayako said, breaking the silence of the room as she blinked at the now empty doorway.

"You could say that again." Monk answered from within the room, totally unaware of the events soon to unfold...

~X-x-X~

Later that night, Lin warned them not to open the pantry in Masako's presence and that he would be the only one in possession of the key. What he didn't know, was that Masako had overheard and her curiosity had peaked to the point that she had Yasu help her sneak into Lin's room and stole the key before sneaking back to her room; Never once questioning the mischievous smile on Yasu's face.

Once everyone was asleep, she snuck downstairs and into the kitchen, eyeing the pantry suspiciously before inserting the key into the lock. Gulping, she gripped the handle before twisting it and opening the door. Flicking on the light, she gasped at the sight infront of her.

Piles of sugar filled snacks lined the shelves of the walk in store room and she drooled when she went further into the junk filled heaven, the door slowly clicking shut behind her.

~X-x-X~

Morning guys." Mai yawned, walking into the kitchen and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Multiple groans met her ears as she made her way to the kitchen island and cast her eyes around the room. Cream coloured walls met with white tile flooring with marble counters and kitchen island in the middle of the room. A large oak table was pushed towards the window at which Ayako, Monk and Yasuhara sat. The latter of the three wearing what could only be described as a crazed smile.

"Don't ask." Monk moaned, leaning back in his chair so that his head hung off the back of it, staring at the brunette girl upside down. Nodding slowly, she turned to the kitchen island and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Where are-?" She tried to ask after a while, her finger tracing random patterns on the surface infront of her.

"Naru's still in his room, Luella, Martin and Madoka went out and last I saw Lin was when he passed me in the hall." Ayako explained, sipping a drink Mai hadn't noticed the red head had.

"Yeah. I think he may have been looking for something..." Monk added, standing from his seat and stretching. He walked to the door and was about to leave when it burst open, slamming into him and sending him to the ground. In the doorway was a panting Lin, his eyes scanning the room frantically until they rested on the pantry door.

"Have any of you seen Masako?" Lin asked breathlessly, rushing to the plain wood door and touching the handle.

"Nope." Was Mai's short answer, turning in her seat to stare at the usually calm man who was now wearily eyeing at the pantry door.

"We've been here all morning, but we haven't seen her either." Ayako told the Chinese man, helping Monk up and off the ground.

"Lin." Naru called from the now empty doorway. "The only place we haven't checked is this room and obviously the pantry. So would you just get on with it?"

Glancing quickly at his narcissistic boss, Lin placed his hand on the doorknob and jerked it around, pulling the door open in one fluid movement.

Getting off the stool, Mai walked to the pantry and peeked in, only to gasp at what she saw.

The walk in store room was in complete chaos. White powder that smelt strongly of caster sugar dusted almost ever surface with empty containers and wrappers littering the floor. A miniature wall of rubbish had build up around one corner of the small room however, and behind it... was Masako. Mai screamed aloud when the dark haired girl turned to look at the open doorway, rocking back and force with an almost animalistic, crazed smile on her face.

"Oh my god!" Ayako yelled, clinging onto Monk and almost causing the man to fall over. "Is she possessed?"

"John! Jo- Oh wait. He went home for a while..." Takigawa thought, forgetting about the strange girl in the small room infront of him.

"Masako! How did you get in here?" Lin asked, turning to look pointedly at Yasu.

"Why you looking at me?" Yasu asked, standing from his seat and raising his hands in defence.

"Sugar!"

The sudden screech caused everyone to turn back to the kimono wearing girl just as she lunged at Mai, tackling the poor brunette to the ground.

"Oww. Ma-Masako?" Mai moaned, wincing as said girl grabbed her collar and lifted her head off the ground.

"Play!" Was the only think she growled before shaking Mai back and force, causing her head to hit the ground lightly a few times. "Now!"

Naru acted quickly, grabbing Masako by the shoulders and pulling her away from the barely conscious Mai, and almost instantly regretted it. The young psychic turned on him with a shrill laugh and then... the rest was a blur...

~X-x-X~

The team found themselves sitting at a miss matched collection of tables and chairs that the guys had to find throughout the villa. Once the area outside in the front garden was set up, random fabric had been thrown over the tables along with any leftover sweets and tea; multiple plates lay broken along the surface or ground, others hung precariously over the edge of the table while Masako threw the other porcelain at anyone who 'did not obey her rule.'

"I said the dress. Stays. On!" She screeched, throwing the plate infront of her at Naru, to which his quickly dodged, dropping his tea cup in process. Glaring at the now spilt drink, Naru caught sight of Yasuhara walking over to the table.

"_You're late for tea_!" Monk yelled suddenly, throwing his own drink at the young man. About to yell more, Monk's attention was drawn to the silver implement in his other hand. "Spoon..."

"I hate dresses..." Mai whined, pulling at the blue, knee length dress she was wearing. It flowed around her when she moved and due to Masako's insistence, she wore no shoes. Ayako wore a red version of the dress while Masako wore a purple one with... sparkles!

"Shut up. At least you're not a guy in a dress..." Yasu grumbled, taking a seat beside her while rubbing his head where the tea cup had hit. He was, indeed, wearing a dress, which by all standards was not only bad, but horrible!

Monk wore a pale yellow dress like what the girls had, in which he stated he was 'dying' due to the heat. Yasu had the green one and Naru had on the baby pink version. Lin had quickly run away to avoid humiliation.

This was only the beginning...

~X-x-X~

It was close to five in the afternoon when the 'tea party' finished. Multiple head injuries, dozens of broken plates, make-up wars and the occasional, _'run-for-your-life' _moments when Naru became extremely angry after having to wear a pink crown and have mascara put on. Mai had been the first to suffer his wrath when she couldn't contain her laughter.

They were all currently hiding from Masako as they were playing a game of '_Ultra Ninja Butt-Kick Princess.' _To which Masako was the 'ninja' and would throw anything she could to 'tag' the 'princesses.'

"This is ridiculous!" Monk yelled, dodging under a plate that missed his head by millimetres.

"Well we can't exactly-!" Mai tried to say, only to be forced to the ground when a chair was hurdled past her. "What I meant to say, was that we can't exactly do anything till the sugar wears off."

"I'm gonna get you sissy's!" Masako yelled, standing ontop of one of the many tables they had used for the tea party. The SPR members hid behind a row of bushes while they talked, keeping an eye out for the sugar high medium.

"Who knows how long that'll last! We'll die before then. I didn't think Masako could have this much energy." Ayako grumbled, huffing as she sat on the ground.

"It won't be too much longer now. I didn't tell him to get _too _much sugar..." Yasu said aloud, causing everyone to turn and glare at him.

"So this is your fault?" Naru asked, approaching the cowering boy. Squeaking, Yasu backed away from the advancing professor.

"Maybe? It was only supposed to be a prank."

"What kinda prank is this? We're dressed like _girls!" _Monk hissed, stepping closer to stand beside Naru.

"Well... I admit it didn't go... exactly to plan..." Yasu defended, raising his hands in a protective gesture.

"Found you~"

Turning around, the group was confronted with Masako, loaded with sweets of all kinds and aiming straight at them. The second the first pie flew, chaos ensued.

Monk and Naru had taken the chance to grab Yasuhara and use him as a human shield as the confectionaries flew through the air. Mai had decided it would be fun to start a food fight, so she grabbed what she could and turned to face Ayako.

"What are you looking at?" The red head asked, before sputtering as she got a face full of wiped cream. "Why you!"

Screeching, Ayako took up her own weapons, _icing, _and threw it at Monk. Coughing, the bassist turned on the women and glared, releasing his hold on Yasu.

"Oh! It's _so _on woman!" He called and so the food fight began. That is... until Naru... got a hit in the back of the head, by a slice of cake. Everyone stopped and not even the creatures in the bushes made a sound as he dropped his hold on the dark haired college student, allowing Yasu to scuttle away. Shivers travelled down their spines as the narcissist turned to face them, his face shadowed as he glared.

"Who. Did. That?" He hissed, his fist clenching around something they couldn't see. As meekly as a mouse, Mai took a shaky step forward, raising her hand without lifting her eyes to look at his.

"I... I did." She gulped, looking up quickly. "I'm so sorry Naru! I didn-!"

Her sentence was cut short as she got a mouth full of cream. Blinking the sweet out of her eyes, she stared, astounded at Naru as he smirked at her while he bent down to scoop up more wasted food.

"You're _sorry, _Mai? Not good enough!" He called, throwing his handful at her direction, but surprisingly, it missed, and hit Monk instead.

Crying out in shock, the blonde glared before shouting a war cry and before long, they were all engaged in a food fight of epic proportions, because, really. When Naru does something, it's no small feat.

~X-x-X~

**SOM: So? Did you like it? I hope you did. I haven't really had the 'writing' mood lately. But, my life is now in order and I have more time to write. **

**Naru: And thank you MeteorLeopard –glare- for the idea.**

**SOM: Shut up Naru! I loved her idea for the chapter. So really, thank you so much! I couldn't think of anything. :s**

**Mai: Also, if any of you have ideas or pranks you wanna see happen, either PM SOM or leave it in a review.**

**Lin: We'd like to thank the following people for reviewing;**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**Fire Kitty2812**

**CodeHalo**

**Cross-Pixie-Kiki**

**BloodyXan-Xan**

**Twilight Journey**

**MeteorLeopard**

**RINluv**

**lyra dethrow writer **

**Traumerei**

**Royal Panda**

**SOM: Thank you guys so much. If any of you like Kingdom Hearts, I'll be posting a fic soon following the events directly after KH2. I'm incorporating all the other games since Square Enix doesn't seem to want to make a proper sequel. Anyway, stay safe and please review!**


	6. MisMatched Matchmaking

**Prank Wars **

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Warning:** Spoilers (slight), mild swearing. Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

**Dedication:** To Miko-Monk for the chapter idea.

**Naru's pranks begin**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the basic prank idea!

**Chapter 6**: Miss-Matched Matchmaking

After the rather frightening incident with Masako and the sugar, things became quite boring at the villa. It had already been three days and the dark haired medium refused to leave her room. Embarrassed at the fact that the team had seen her in such an... _unsightly _way, as she put it.

Yasu had been missing for the majority of the time, sometimes Mai swore she heard an evil cackle in the middle of the night, but by that time, she had been too tired to focus.

It was now just after lunch and everyone had spread throughout the villa. Monk and Ayako sat by the pool while John had hidden away with Masako to try and get her to cheer up and enjoy the vacation. Lin was in the kitchen with Madoka and Naru's parents while said narcissist was... well, Mai didn't really know _where _he was but somehow, she had a bad feeling about his absence.

It was the kind of feeling when SPR was on a case and Mai knew they were in danger. Oh no. This feeling twisted her stomach and made her feel uneasy as she cast her eyes across the front garden, broken porcelain from the tea party still visible from when they had gotten too tired to continue cleaning.

Unsettled by the odd absence of her dark haired boss, Mai was about to go inside and out of the heat when she saw one of the bushes move. Startled, she let out a small squeak before her eyes narrowed. _'Was that ... a tail?' _

Edging slowing over to the foliage she grabbed the leaves and was about to pull it back when whatever had moved it earlier jumped out of the push and tackled her, causing the brunette to scream and fall backwards, her hands grasping at her attacker.

Once she realised that her attacker _fluffy and small_, she cracked open one of her eyes and looked down at the creature on her chest before a sound of pure affection left her lips and she lifted the small animal to eye level as she sat up. In her hands was a small kitten, grey in colour and piercing green eyes. It's small face made it look like a miniature lion that had been attacked by a balloon and the sleepy look it had as it rested in her hand made it look far too adorable for Mai to resist.

"Hey there little guy." She cooed softly, patting it between the ears as its tail wrapped around her wrist in a playful gesture. "Where'd you come from?"

Feeling slightly silly for talking to a _kitten, _Mai stood up slowly and gently moved the small cat to the bend of her arm. It was then that she noticed the collar and looked at the small tag. On it in small, cursive letters was: _3. Missy_

Blinking at the odd number in the tag, she shrugged it off before heading for the front door. It was boiling outside and the poor kitten must have been thirsty.

"Luella! Madoka! I need your help!" Mai called, too engrossed in the small creature in her arms that she didn't realise that due to her record of getting into all sorts of trouble, both paranormal and not, her words had panicked the two women into running all the way from the kitchen to the front door.

"Mai! What's wrong? What happened?" Madoka started, looking the girl over before her eyes grew wide as she saw the kitten practically asleep in the young woman's arms. "How cute!"

The pink haired woman screeched as she grabbed the kitten, ignoring Luella and Mai's warning and before any of them could react, the once sleepy kitten hissed, claws out and scratching at Madoka, slashing the woman's hand and cheek.

"Ow!" Madoka yelled, dropping the kitten and watching it bolt away.

"Madoka!" Mai yelled, panic at the now missing kitten and slight hurt that it had been Madoka who had taken the small creature from her. But before they could dwell on the matter as a scream was heard from the back of the villa and the three women took off.

Mai forcefully opening the door to the pool area and nearly collapsed at what she saw.

Ayako sat on a lawn chair, body curled and cringing as she screamed at a fluffy... _thing _in Monk's hands. Upon closer inspection, Mai realised it was a small, ginger kitten, its fur as puffy as Missy's was.

"Madoka. Stay." Luella told the hyper woman, before walking towards the blonde man and red haired Ayako. "Now calm down. Kittens are not toys."

With that said, the kitten was promptly taken from Takigawa and dumped into Mai's awaiting hands. The brunette gasped however when she saw the small cats tag.

"What is it Mai?" Ayako asked, her previous freak out forgotten.

"The tag. It's the same as Missy's." She said, smiling when she saw the confused looks everyone gave her. "The other kitten I found was call Missy but the tag had the number 3 infront of her name. This tag is the same except it says _4. Carol." _

They all thought for a few seconds as the small kitten, now know as Carol, licked its paw.

"Then that means..." Monk started, only to be cut off when Lin, John, Masako and Martin stepped into the doorway, each holding a different coloured kitten.

"What the hell is going on?" Madoka snapped, covering her mouth in embarrassment when she realised how odd her outburst must have sounded. Quietly, she walked into the kitchen and all they heard from outside was the sound of objects moving, metallic objects dropping and multiple curses that left them wide eyed. After a while, Madoka came back out with a proud grin on her face and a cardboard box, big enough to fit Mai, held in her arms.

"I thought that we could keep them in here. You know... So they don't run off..." She told them timidly, placing the box down a bit away from the group so they could place the kittens inside gently without crowding them.

Ayako was put in charge of taking down their names and the numbers on their tags as the kittens were placed inside only because she didn't want to even _think _of touching them. Each person would be in charge of one kitten and so their names were put down with whichever they had.

Mai had _3. Missy _who was still missing.

Monk had _4. Carol_ put down. The tiny ginger kitten meowing in protest from being separated from him.

Martin had the first kitten _1. Hunter. _A small albino.

_5. Sabrina_ was a small blonde kitten that matched John with blue eyes and the fur colour.

Lin had an ironic match too. _6. Onyx _was a pitch black kitten that did nothing but move to the corner of the box and sit, observing the other kittens as they played together.

Masako didn't want to put down her kitten, _7. Amber, _was a brunette coloured kitten that seemed to like being hidden in the big pocket in the kimono sleeve.

The second the group started making plans to look for the other kittens, as they had found a _/10 _on the tags in fine print, they realised they needed to find four more kittens within the large villa. It was then that they heard a faint meowing from the doorway and looked up to see a rather comical sight.

Yasu stood in the doorway to the pool area with a small, white and brown spotted kitten nestled in his black hair. The small fluffy paw of the tiny cat constantly pushing his glasses out of place whenever he moved it back and whenever he tried to move the paw from resting by his ear, said ear would just be flicked by said tiny paw. It was relatively cute until it decided it was bored and attacked Yasuhara's face. The young man struggled to get it off without hurting it and it sent the group into hysterics as he fell onto his back after flipping over a lounge chair.

"D-damn Yasu. That was too funny!" Mai giggled as she removed the small kitten. It seemed to like her as it instantly snuggled into her neck. "Ok, let's see. Ayako! This one says _2. Carter." _

Luella then stood from her seat and grabbed her husbands' hand saying that she was going to look for one of the kittens. When questioned on how, she just said mothers intuition and was back within five minutes with a slightly bigger kitten than the others.

_10. Misty_, was a grey kitten with what seemed to be blonde highlights, suiting Luella's personality wonderfully. And not even two minutes later, Naru passed through the door with two kittens in hand.

Once Mai instantly rushed to.

"Missy! Why did you run off like that?" Mai scolded the baby cat, earning a laugh from the others while Ayako took down the name of the black and white kitten Naru had. _Robin _was number _9_ in the group of kittens and once that was listed they hung around the pool for a bit until...

"Guys?" Mai asked, drawing everyone's attention away from the kittens. "You do realise that everyone that _is _staying here in the villa is sitting here?"

The question hung in the air and the silence stretched for what seemed like forever before Monk cursed and stood up, looking at his watch before grabbing Ayako and heading off. Naru suggested that everyone else should pair off into groups of two's.

Yasu and Masako went to check the older part of the villa while Ayako and Monk checked the front garden. Luella and Martin took the main villa area while John and Yasu searched the top floors. The locations left Mai stumped before Naru sat at the edge of the pool and dragged Mai with him as he placed his feet in the cool water.

"Um... Naru? Aren't we... You know, supposed to be _looking?_" She asked, placing her feet in beside his and trying her best to hide her blush when he placed his arm behind her on the cement to hold his weight. Was it just her or was he leaning towards her.

"There's nothing to look for." He told her, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as the afternoon wind ruffled his hair. Her blushed increased ten-fold when they open and looked _straight _at her.

"Wh-what do you mean, '_nothing to look for.' _Then this... You did this?" She asked again, her eyes widening at the simple prospect of him pulling a prank. All he did was smirk and move his face close to hers, his breath fanning over her face.

"That is _exactly _what I'm saying Mai. I thought we could use some... alone time." He told her and she was about to comment when he spoke up again. "Now shut up. You're annoying and I'm trying to relax."

Her cheeks puffed as he moved away from her, his smirk growing as his eyes closed again...

Only to snap open when he felt a sharp shove against his back and he went sailing forward into the water. Sputtering, he rose to the surface, his T-shirt and shorts clinging to him as he gazed wide eyed at her as she glared right back at him.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled before turning away, her shoulders tense as she stalked away.

He groaned, mentally kicking himself for saying such a stupid thing for multiple reasons;

He would definitely be yelled at

He wasn't in the mood to deal with Takigawa and

He had upset Mai... _again._

Pulling himself out of the water, he trudged over to the box filled with the tiny kittens he had rented and watched them sleep in the mid-afternoon air. His elaborate prank that was designed to give him some time with Mai backfired on him.

He guessed he'd just have to go back to the drawing board...

**~X-x-X~**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update everyone! I hate myself for not updating this sooner but I hit writers block and despite help from ****Miko-Monk, ****I just wasn't in the mood to write something even remotely funny. But I hope you liked this fluffy-ish chapter. Please review and I'll try get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Despite my yearly exams and assessments coming up in the next few weeks, I'll try write as much as I can. If any of you like Soul Eater, check out my stories 'Fright Nights' and 'A Reapers Tale.' Ciao for now!**


	7. Post It

**Prank Wars **

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Warning:** Spoilers (slight), mild swearing. Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

**Dedication: **Australia's commercialism and all the damn ads on TV.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes as I'm very tired and haven't had the chance to properly edit it. Enjoy!**

**Naru's pranks begin**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the basic prank idea!

**Chapter 7**: Post It!

Naru had been scolded by not only his parents that night, but Madoka, Lin, Ayako and Monk pitched in too. Mai had ignored him, even at breakfast the following morning where she had taken her food and walked out of the room.

Yasu had watched the procession of the narcissist throughout the day and by the time the sun was setting, Naru's many failed attempts to reconcile with Mai had drawn sympathy from the prank master. What he didn't know, was that the narcissist was planning revenge...

~X-x-X~

"Mai." Naru's voiced carried through the door of the brunette's room in hopes that she would at least listen to him. "Look, Mai. I didn't mean for things to... turn out like they did. But it wasn't completely my fault. So, if you would please open the door, I'd like to speak with you properly."

"You said please." Mai creaked the door open slightly, half her face showing despite the darkness in both the hallway and her room.

"Yes Mai. While I don't usually show them as much as I should, I do have manners. I should use them more, I know. So... Will you let me in?" The narcissist had a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he waited for her answer. To say he was uncomfortable with the situation was an understatement. Sure, he realised what he had said was wrong, but he wanted to make up for it. He released the breathe he didn't realise he was holding when she pulled the door open enough for him to enter.

"It's... okay. I guess I overreacted. I mean, I really should be used to how you act by now. Don't ya think?" She smiled at him before sitting on her bed, patting the spot next to her to tell him to sit.

"I suppose... But, I really am sorry Mai. I guess, Yasu's pranks got to me and-"

"You wanted to get back at him but also tried to get me alone?" Her words caused him to stiffen before he nodded his head, the only light coming from outside her bedroom window.

"I meant what I said Mai. I would like to get to know you better. That is... If you'll let me." His confession made her heart flutter, silently scolding herself for thinking it had a deeper meaning.

"I'd love that Naru. So then, if you're going to get to know me better, how about we start with this..." He gazed at her quizzically as she got up, only to bend down and grab a back from under the bed. "First thing you can learn... Is that I have a mischeivios side that should not be messed with."

"Misheif?"

"I think it's time we pranked the pranker." She giggled at her words while a smrik grew on Naru's face. He reached out and grabbed the bag from her hands, easily plucking it from her grasp as her eyes twinkled, even in the dim light of the room. Opening it, he blinked.

"Post it notes?" He pulled out a sticky, multicoloured pad and held it up like it was some kind of amazing invention**. (**_**It really is. I like the slinky ones that... Never mind... .)**_

"Yep, you know those tax ads on tv? Where the cloud of paper comes out of nowhere ad covers everything?" She received a nod, "Well, I'm going to do it to Yasu and his room. Care to join me in my vendetta?"

His smirk grew as he stood up, putting down the bag and sticking out his hand. "It would be my pleasure."

~X-x-X~

After everyone was asleep, Naru had gone back to Mai's room, having left to avoid suspicion, and knocked quietly on her door. It opened will a creak and she slunk out of her room, arms filled with post it notes to avoid unnecessary noise.

"Ready?" He hissed, slowly moving down the hallway. He heard a quiet confirmation and he stopped infront of Yasu's door. Leaning on the doorframe, he opened the door a little, sticking his head in the make sure that their victim was actually asleep. Tugging Mai's pajama sleeve, he pushed the door open and closed it once Mai was in.

"Okay. You start on the walls. I'll get the furniture." He nodded, pulling out a dim torch. It barely lit anything, but it made their job easier. They moved around the room as quickly and quietly as they could, avoiding anything that could potentially wake Yasuhara. They would leave those for last.

After a while, after constant looks at each other and quiet sniggering, the pair got to Yasu himself. His blanket, pillow and bed itself were already covered in the colourful paper. Carefully, Mai pulled the blaket off, tyring her best to keep to make sure the sticky notes stayed on. In hide sight, they should have left that last.

"He even _sleeps _with his glasses on." Mai whispered, giggling as she pulled said object from the sleeping mans' face.

"That's Yasu for you. Now let's hurry. The others will be awake in an hour." Naru told her, sticking the paper to Yasu's pants while Mai got his shirt. It didn't take long before they got to the boys face, carefully applying the notes to his hair. Mai placed two over each eye while Naru started on the ground. Within half an hour, everything except Yasu's back was covered in multicoloured sticky notes. Observing their work, Mai quickly placed Yasu's glasses back on his face before they fled the room, chests heaving with the effort to hold back their laughter. Once they got to Mai's room, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Naru?" Her question came out breathless as she rested against her door.

"Get changed and meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes. Okay?" She nodded, eyes showing her confusion. He merely smirked and walked away to his own room to change.

Following his advice, she went into her room and changed into a beige singlet and a pair of shorts. Even in the early morning, the summer heat had already gotten into the villa and it promised for another day of sitting in the pool till she pruned.

As she made her way down the stairs, she noticed how long her hair had gotten and pulled in back into a messy high ponytail, wondering what naru could have planned for her. It wasn't until she got to the doorway of the kitchen that she smelt the overpowering aroma of fresh pancakes and juice.

"Hurry up Mai or it'll get cold." Naru called for her, placing the dirty utensils and bowls into the sink.

"Naru? You made breakfast?" Her question caused him to chuckle before he moved to the table and pulled out a seat for her.

"How about we call it my official apology?" She giggled at him before sitting, mouth watering at the food infront of her.

"That sounds good. Maybe you should apologise more often."

They spent their morning eating and talking about the small things in life as the sun rose in the sky, streams of light filtering in through the thin kitchen windows and slowly warming the room. As time passed, it was only when Monk, Ayako and Naru's parents came down to eat. It wasn't until each adult had a sip of coffee that they noticed both Naru and Mai watching them with amused expressions.

"What the-?" Monk yelled, jumping when he caught sight of Naru.

"Why are you two even up? It's barely eight." Luella pressed them, sitting at the table opposite her son.

"I woke up early and saw Naru reading. Then we got hungry." Mai answered, her voice calm as Naru cast a quick glance at her.

"Well then, I say we all eat something too." Madoka came bounding down the stairs upon hearing Martins words, Lin walking lazily behind her, smiling at how close Naru and Mai were sitting. Only a few minutes later and John and Masako both walked down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen. Everyone bid a good morning to them while the pranking pair waited for their victim to show up.

It wasn't long before they heard a faint yell and a dull _thud, _which caused all those unaware of Yasu's predicament to gaze up at the ceiling as a series of heavy footsteps could be heard rushing towards the stairs. The second Yasu stepped into the kitchen, was when all hell broke loose.

Monk laughed so hard he dropped his coffee, evidently splashing Ayako who proceeded to stop laughing in favour of attacking the bassist. Luella and Madoka laughed openly while Martin chuckled, gently placing his coffee down to avoid Monk's situation. Lin smiled at the young man in the doorway, chest rumbling with his own laughter. Masako hid her face behind John while the preist fought an internal struggle to stop laughing and help his friend or break down and laugh.

Naru and Mai sat at the table, lips twitching as their eyes danced with mirth. It was Mai who cracked firts, holding her sides as a giggle fit descended upon her. Naru's own mirth doubled at Mai's reaction and he soon found himself laughing too.

"Okay! Who did this?" The dark haired boy yelled, voice muffled under orange and pink sticky notes. It took Mai a while to compose herself before she could answer. Naru cast her a knowing look before wiping the tears from her eyes and stood up. Naru followed her motion as Yasu pried the colourful paper from around his eyes.

"We did it." Naru's voice was firm as he stared blankly at the self decalred 'Prank-Master. Both he and Mai shared a small smile before she continued.

"We were sick of you pulling the pranks and having all the fun. So, we thought we'd have some fun of our own." She grinned when she noticed the shocked looks from everyone around the room before Yasu crossed his arms, paper rustling as he tried to place his arms comfortably over his torso.

"Well played Mai. Naru. But I will get you back." The playful threat promised the pair future misery as they contemplated what ideas swirled around the pranksters head.

"But first you should clean up your room. Both Mai and I put a lot of effort into it." Naru joked, drawing more shocked looks from the others in the room. Yasu was quiet, eyes narrowing before he turned around and walked off.

"Touche Naru. Touche. But I warn you now. You had both better watch your backs."

His words didn't have the effect he desired however when everyone once again started laughing. Compared to his front, his back was completely bare of any sticky notes. Teaching him the lesson taht if he ever wanted something done, he should just post it...

**~X-x-X~**

**Stupid ending. I know. :P Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of a good prank. The idea of 'Post it' came from when I was marking things in my notes before exams and the school TV was playing. Besides the fact it took forever for the show to start, the ads entertained me and then BAM! It hit me. Took me a while to write, but here you go. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and there's a link on my profile that takes you to the Facebook group I've made so that you can tell me what you think, get sneak peeks or just talk with other people.**

**Until next time, stay tuned!**


	8. Of Water and Fights

**Prank Wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Warning:** Spoilers (slight), mild swearing. Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

*Reference to Chapter 4: Possession Pink and... Naru

**Dedication:**Summer which is only a few more months away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the basic prank idea!

**Chapter 8**: Of Water and Fights

It was just after breakfast when Yasu put his plan into action. While everyone was distracted, mainly with feeding the hungry kittens –yes, they were still with everyone at the villa- Osamu set about laying his traps. After the incident a few days prior with Naru's possession, there were _far _too many water balloons left.*

As a result, Yasu felt it necessary to make use of what was left and put them into affect any way he could. Starting with bucket traps.

Ayako was the first the fall victim to his plan after walking in after a trip to the salon. She had left close to noon with the excuse that her nails were horrible (typical Ayako) and had left in a hurry.

She'd come back almost three hours later.

_With Ayako_

She slammed the car door shut with a loud bang before she took a look at the back seat, filled with shopping bags over flowing with food and clothing. "I need them... Now... Where's Houshou?"

With a sly smirk on her face, the red head walked to the front door with the intention of getting Monk to lug in her shopping. Which came to an abrupt end when she threw open the door.

"Houshou~! Can you do me a favour-!" Balloons, filled to the max with water fell on her. Her red hair clung to her forehead and neck. It doused her clothes and chilled her skin with the sudden temperature change. But to add insult injury, the bucket, heavy and metal, fell on her head. A loud, reverberating '_bong' _echoed through the villa and alerted everyone to the incident. As such, Monk was the first to find the doctor. As well as the first person to break down into hysterical laughter at the sight of Ayako swaying back and forth on the ground from dizziness while her white blouse got soaked more and more from the dripping bucket. Madoka and Luella were next with Mai and the rest followed after the young brunette.

"Ayako!" The young brunette yelled, trying her best to smother her laughs. "Yo-your shirt!"

The yelling drew the attention of Monk and John, the first who ogled the Priestess and the second who bashfully looked away before muttering he'd get a towel for the poor red head.

The females ushered the men out of the entrance hallway before attending to their injured friend. Well, not physically injured, but her ego certainly took a blow. Madoka still laughed in the corner, concerning her friends to whether or not she was of a stable mind set or not. But then again, they just reminded themselves that it was, still and in fact, _Madoka._

"Oh Ayako. What happened?" Luella said, her voice still filled with mirth at the whole situation.

"How should I know! All I did was walk in the door and the next thing I know, is that _thing _fell on me!" Her voice was a high pitched scream as she swatted at the stray droplets of water that ran down her skin. It was Mai that noticed the colourful little piece of elastic sticking the womans' hair, with tender hands at the already angered woman, she pulled it away to look at.

"Hey!" Mai yelled, drawing there attention and quieting the restless Ayako, "Isn't this the same stuff of the water balloons we used the other say when-"

"Oh! Yasuhara! Where are you?" Ayako stomped down the hall, her footsteps splashing as water fell from her. Not caring that she was going on a murderous rampage, Luella just looked at the floor and heaved a heavy sigh, hands on her cheeks as she shook her head, "My poor floor. How much with it have to endure?"

Defeated, she trudge off to find a bucket and mop to clean up the damage, and any other damage that was bound to come from Yasu's prank spree.

"Oh boy…" Mai whispered, glancing once more at the hysterical Madoka before heading back into the kitchen.

~X-x-X~

It was just after one in the afternoon when the next prank occurred, this time it was Lin. Though, it was only through the once again giggling Madoka that they knew; considering the Chinese man had taken off in a flash. Apparently they had been working in the kitchen when tap just _popped _off. It doused the omnioji instantly, and ruined perfectly rice balls as well.

All Mai could think was that he and Ayako were on a war path for the still missing Yasuhara, and she feared they wouldn't find him in time to save someone else from his endless water tricks.

"This is such a strange day." It was Masako, huddled in a corner wrapped tightly in a rain coat, that spoke. Quirking a brow at the Mediums' behaviour, Mai just nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" Monk popped is head in the kitchen, looking around cautiously before entering the room.

"Um.. Masako was just saying how strange today is. I mean, everyone's on edge and all." The barb at his behaviour was lost as he gave her a serious look, stalking towards her with his shoulders hunched.

"How can you not be on edge? This is Yasu we're talking about, His pranks will gets us killed. We already have Ayako _and _Lin hunting him down. Heaven forbid Masako or Naru getting hit by this prank."

"I am sitting right here Takigawa." The Medium sniffed as she stood, walking to the back door, "But I am well prepared. I will not be foiled by such a foolish pra-"

Just as she opened the door, a volley of water balloons, assailed her, hitting her in the openings of her rain coat and soaking her easily. The echoes of splashes and pops from balloons seemed to last ages until it went deathly silent. Mai hesitated to open her eyes, not having realised she'd closed them and ducked behind Monk, and gasp at the pair. Masako stood stock still in the doorway, dripping from head to toe while Monk stood by the kitchen island. Somehow, he too had been hit, most likely by stray balloons, and his hair covered what she assumed were eyes baring blood lust. It was Masako who reacted first however, tearing off the rain coat and adjusting her (Mai's) soaked t-shirt as it clung to her skin.

"Osamu! Show yourself. Monk! Your assistance if you will?" Her voice was grave, and her small frame was shaking with rage.

"Gladly." Monk joined her as they went into the garden to hunt the culprit down.

It was the dull thunk that drew Mai's attention away from the door. She saw Luella standing in the middle of the mess, bucket down and mop ready as she shook her head, muttering something about crazy holidays.

Mai couldn't agree more.

It was less than an hour later when Luella, Martin and Madoka had been hit, all at once, in the study of all places. Mai had left the room for a second to go make tea when she heard a great ruckus. With the screams of blood lust, the brunette just shook her head and chose the safer option of walking away.

Which is how she found herself sitting next to Naru outside by the pool…

"So tell me again why you're sitting here in the open? I was sure you'd have been the first to find the perfect hiding place." Her words seemed to agitate him as he closed his book.

"I will not fall prey to his whims. The others are all chasing after him, just as he wanted. For what reason, I wouldn't be able to say."

"So… You're saying even if you got hit by his prank you wouldn't get crazy mad and chase after him with a pitch fork and devil horns popping out of your head?"

He gave her an odd look as her fingers imitated horns on her head, and he had to resist the urge to laugh as she made them look like wriggling antenna's like you'd find on an ant. With the temptation gone, he sighed, "No Mai. I will _not _got chasing him with a pitchfork."

It was then that an idea struck her. "So what you're saying is that, why you'd be made at him for getting you wet? But what if you ruined his prank to begin with?"

"What do you mean?" He gave her a suspicious glance as a Cheshire grin broke out on her face and he had no time to stop her before her arms wrapped around his waist and used their combined weight to throw both of them into the pool.

Once he broke the surface and spat out any water in his mouth, he glared at the brunette that giggle a bit away from him. He slicked back his hair and stomped, or more so, splashed, his way up to her and drew her attention. "What were you thinking Mai!"

"I was thinking that if we did this, then he couldn't prank us. Besides. It's hot today!" She blinked innocently up at him before splashing him in the face, watching as his shocked expression turned chanllenging.

"So, that's how it will be then? Is that how you want it Mai?" His question was so layered so could only gulp, moving away from him slowly as he removed his tie and jacket. "We'll see how you like it!"

And so ensued to epic battle of water splashes between the narrcassist and his assistant. With a few onlookers of course.

"Aww. How cute!"

"Madoka. Shh. I can't hear her. Monk. Lift my up."

"Woman. Are you serious? Your heavy- Ow! Ayako!"

"Now, now. No need for violence."

"Be quiet John. You didn't even get wet-"

Everything went quiet as Yasu stopped and everyone turned to the blonde priest. The poor bloke didn't know what to expect as they reached for him.

Naru and Mai only had enough time to move back from the pool edge as the group of soaked individuals, including Masako and Lin, raced towards the body of water, poor John lifted high into the air as the leap into the pool. And the little kittens all watched on thinking they were all insane from the safety of the kitchen.

Pranks are pranks as they say.

In any form.

X

X

X 

**So, I'm so sorry for not having updated this for a very long time. But if you read the new chapter of Cases of a Different Kind, you would have found out I have been extremely sick lately. But hospital says I should be ok if I take it easy. So yeah. I'm not dead yet. And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the greatest. I'm not 100% healthy. Or awake. But anyway, a shout out to those that reviewed last chapter; **

_Luna-music inc_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_BloodyXan-Xan_

_SlytherinGriffindor4eva_

_Adanyasophia07_

_Guild Hunter_

_Jade Starlight_

_JayEyedWolf_

_Naruisawesome_

_MissNovel_

_Kagome Pureheart_

_Knitted web_

**Also, all your pranks have been written down and taken into consideration. SO don't worry. I haven't ignore any of you. I'm just sorting out how I'm gong to do them and I have a feeling I have the perfect idea haha. Stay tuned and thanks for all your encouragement with Prank wars!**


	9. Cling wrap walls and LOUD NOISES

**Prank Wars**

**Summary:** Yasuhara was always a schemer. With his schemes, came pranks. How will these pranks turn out when Naru joins in for revenge? How will it bring Naru and Mai together? Well read, review and you may just find out. Stay tuned as the plot thickens!

**Warning:** Spoilers (slight), mild swearing. Sorry for any mistakes! Set roughly a year after the end of the anime with references to the manga.

**Dedication:**To my good health (now) and finishing my Childcare Certificate III. I'm conducting a Q & A as an apology for the long delay. Ask questions through PM, review, or through my facebook group and page (links on my profile.) Answers will be answered through both PM, posted on my profile and through my facebook page and group. Ask anything. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the basic prank idea!

**Chapter 9**: Cling wrap walls and LOUD NOISES

'_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffttttt!'_

"Yasu!" The aggravated yell echoed through the manor in the early morning hours, though the sound of the horn did the job of waking all the residents up. Doors creaked open and those with blared stares and angry grumbles peaked their heads out into the dimly lit hallway of the guest wing.

The odd thing to the scream however, was it sounded like it came from underwater, and upon further investigation, the rest of the occupants burst into laughter, seeing the blonde bassist of the team wrapped like a worm in what appeared to be cling wrap. It was only when John recovered and felt bad for the musician that he leant down to help.

"Damnit!" Monk yelled once his torso was free, pulling the last of the plastic from his legs. "Where the hell is that Yasu!"

There was no reply as they all looked around wearily. It seemed the prankster was up to his old tricks again. And they knew they were all at risk.

"Well, how's about some breakfast?" John asked, trying to break the tension.

"Um. That is very sweet John. But Martin and I have an appointment in town." Luella was quick to duck back in the room with her husband and in an inhuman amount of time, the pair had changed and left the house.

"Ok then. How about I help you John." Mai said, pulling the young priest's arm and dragging him down the hallway, praying she didn't fall victim to whatever Yasu had planned.

But the morning went smoothly enough, with Naru not having merged from his room and Yasu being nowhere to be found.

"Ok then. I'm heading outside. Anyone want to swim with me?" Ayako called, pulling open the back door.

"I will!" Monk yelled, scaring her by his sudden response and pushing the sliding door over completely. Another blow horn sounded, right next to her and she fell forward and Monk barrelled into her, and into cling wrap…

"What the hell?" Ayako yelled, struggling with Monk's weight as they got further tangled in the plastic.

Mai, out of curiosity, pulled the curtain from the door and found an air horn tapped on its side, the door having hit the nozzle directly. "Well, that explains that!"

Almost simultaneously, another horn and scream came from the other door and the only ones not tied up, meaning Mai and John, considering the others were MIA, rushed to find the source. Yasu and Masako lay tangled in the living room, the young Medium pushing the older male away as he joked.

"Aww. But Masako. I like hugging you!" He joked, wincing as she dug her elbow under his ribcage.

"If this is some sick joke, stop it. This is all your fault." She lashed out, groaning when she only made it worse. John was the first to react, tearing the young woman from the plastic and leaving Yasu in a tight situation.

"Hey John. Help please?" John just ignored him as he helped Masako, "I know what you're thinking! It wasn't mean! Why would I prank myself?"

His yell was left unheard as Mai shook her head. "Then who would do it then Yasu?" She asked, taking pity on him as he hopped around lamely, trying his best to release himself.

"I dunno… Naru? I haven't seen him. Or Lin and Madoka for that matter."

Mai shook her head, unable to believe Lin would do something like this to everyone. But Naru? Or Madoka… That had her thinking. "I'll go find Naru."

She searched for nearly an hour until she checked the library of the house. It wasn't big, just filled with a lot of bookshelves filled with technology, books and notebooks. He sat in an arm chair, beside the floor to ceiling window that spanned the whole wall. The door closing drew his attention and he put down his book and sat up, "Mai? Is something wrong?"

His voice was sincere and she was taken aback by it. She shook her head and left it to the fact that the others weren't around. "Well, um. You weren't at breakfast. And we're going to be having lunch soon. I was wondering if you were hungry. Unless you want to keep hiding from the prankster."

Naru blinked, "Prankster?"

Well, that ruled him out, Mai thought. "Yeah. Air horns, cling wrap. It's really loud today." She laughed, feeling slightly awkward, "Um… So… I'll just leave you be then…"

She went to open the door when he stopped her, "Wait Mai. I'd like to have lunch. Shall I escort you?" His attitude made her question whether he was possessed again but his nervous glance at her as he stood and put the book down dashed all suspicions.

"Sure. I'd love that." She beamed at him as he stepped next to her and cupped her elbow, being every the gentleman. That is, until the door opened.

An airhorn blew so loudly near them that Mai scream, her feet slipping and pulling Naru with her. But rather than hitting the floor like they thought, Naru having tucked her under his chin, they fell through what Mai could only guess was cling wrap, the plastic quickly sticking together and wrapping them tight like a perfectly wrapped present.

A flash went off and Mai looked around as best as she could, her cheeks colouring as she saw a grinning Madoka with a digital camera in her hands and Lin with the notorious horn.

"Oh Lin! Isn't that so cute?" Madoka screamed, waving the camera at the pair on the ground, "Oh Naru. How sweet! Oh! I know! I'll send it to Luella right now! Maybe she'll come back early?"

Lin looked at her and sighed, passing a sympathetic glance at Naru and Mai before nodding and getting dragged away.

"Oh Naru. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I mean… You probably don't want to be near me now in case they do it-"

"Mai." His voice stopped her as she craned her neck. A small smile danced on his lips as he tried to get free of the cling wrap prison, "How about we get out of this, and I'll take you _out _for lunch?"

She was stunned by his question before a grin split across her face. She nodded enthusiastically, bumping her head on his shoulder. The action elicited a chuckle from the man above her.

Maybe getting trapped wasn't such a bad thing…

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing and all your support:**

_Borntoflyhigh_

_Starstruckanime1719_

_14AmyChan_

_Ciabha_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_Naruisawesome_

_Lea Akoma_

_Kagome Pureheart_

_Jinxcat99_


	10. Colourful Surprises

**Prank Wars**

**Summary:** The Pranks have begun and are taking a slight romantic turn with Naru using his brain to his advantage. There is a connected story to this of mine called Ghost Only. Check it out! The pranks have begun!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 10:** Colourful Surprises?

"Yasuhara!" A shrill scream echoed through the villa, disturbing those in the kitchen that had just taken their seats for dinner. Everyone, even Yasuhara, stopped, waiting and watching for the only one that could have been responsible for the scream. But what they saw, while it was Ayako, was a lot more… colourful, than they expected.

"Who did this?" She yelled, her white towel a stark contrast to her now purple skin, "Tell me." She pinned Yasu with a glare which he just shrugged off.

"Wasn't me." Everyone cast him disbelieving looks, "Hey! I'm telling the truth! It wasn't me this time!"

"Yasuhara! If you're lying-"

"Miss Matsuzaki! Your towel!" John's flustered voice caughter her attention and Monk quickly realised the source of the young mans panic. The bassist acted quickly and reached forward, grabbing the towel and pressing it against her flesh just as it was about to fall.

There was silence throughout the room, even the crickets at stopped as they all took in the sight before them. It was Ayako, who would have been blushing bright red under the purple colouring, who grabbed the towel from Monk's hands. The next second went by so quickly that the group only saw Ayako's retreating back as Monk hit the floor, curled on his side as he groaned. It wasn't long before they realised where, exactly, she had hit him.

"I… I was o-only… trying to… help…" He struggled to say as he tried to regain his breath, cradling his delicate parts.

"Oh, poor Monk." Madoka consoled him, the males of the room wincing as phantom pain took hold. They decided it was best to let him rest and they all went about their dinner. But it wasn't until Madoka went to wash up that the next prank was pulled.

"Ok! If we're all done, then I'll wash tonight!" Madoka's cheery voice broke through the silence that had dominated the room, mainly caused from Naru and Lin, yes, Naru and Lin having a sword fight with their knives over who would get the last piece of corn. Which was promptly broken up by Luella who then had the piece stolen by Martin. Which then caused a small food fight resulting in Monk getting another hit to his precious place by said piece of corn.

"Are you sure Madoka? I can do it." Mai volunteered, helping the pinkette gather the plates while receiving thank you's from those still sitting.

"Oh I'm sure. You relax, you cleaned up the last mess from my prank. It's the least I could do." The pinkette took the plates from the brunette and started organising them on the sink. "Now you just sit back and-"

Just as she turned the tap, bright yellow water bounced off the sink with more force than they thought possible, and the train wreck was inevitable. It sprayed Madoka all over.

"Turn it off Madoka!" Luella yelled over the sound of the water, rushing over to try help her friend. But the more she tried to turn it off, the more water came out until the tap itself broke, sending a fountain dyed yellow water into the air. Everyone scrambled to get away, Lin and Martin trying their best to get to the two colourful women to turn the water off.

"Lin! Under the sink, see if there's a valve!" Martin yelled, using his hands to try stop the swell of water from causing more damn than it already had. The two women did what they could so contain the water with bowls and towels. It was panic until it all suddenly stopped and the sound of a sliding door caught the four adults attention. Naru stood at the back door, his eyebrow raised at the curious sight of the brightly coloured, yellow individuals who were meant to take care of him his whole life.

"It's called a main valve. Use it next time." Was all Naru said as he closed the door and left the room, muttering a brief goodnight before leaving sight.

The four adults, the only ones left in the room looked at each other, neon yellow and dripping wet, they couldn't help but laugh.

~X-x-X~

The next morning found everyone, including the four bright yellow adults; Martin, Luella, Madoka and Lin, as well as a purple Ayako, sitting around the pool. Mai, Masako and Yasu stood talking about who the prankster could be when John came out of the kitchen, looking more tired than usual.

"You ok John?" Mai asked, worried about her friend.

"Yes. You do seem rather lethargic today? Are you ill?" The worry made the guilt weigh heavily on his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, just a poor nights sleep I suppose." He tried to make them feel better and Yasu cast him a knowing look.

"Well, then, why not take a dunk in the pool to wake up then John?" He suggested, watching as the priest cast a worried look at the water.

"Uh, no thanks. I just ate. And you know what they say." He quickly covered and watched as Yasuhara wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Well then let me help you along with your plan!" The dark haired male suddenly yelled and with a jerk, plunged himself and both females into the pool. Both Mai and Masako came up sputtering for air, shaking their heads of water, not noticing the gasps that echoed from the edge of the water.

"Yasu!" Mai yelled, waiting for the man to surface.

"Um… Mai?" Masako's voice was weak and Mai turned to see her friend, her now blue friend, pointing at her.

"Masako! Your blue!" Mai yelled, raising her hand to point when she noticed her own skin colouring, "Oh my gosh! _I'm blue!" _

"We're all blue!" Yasu yelled, breaking the surface of the water, "And it's not my fault!"

His laugh made them stop and he just pointed to a sheepish John, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"JOHN!" They all yelled, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Uh. It seemed like fun. And when I came across one of Yasuhara's plans, I couldn't help myself." He felt guilty, but he had had his fun. Though John had a feeling it was about to go south…

"Oh really?" Ayako asked, stalking up to the blonde along with Luella and Madoka. "Well, if that was fun, this should be too!"

The three women laughed as they grabbed the young man, Madoka and Luella each with a leg and Ayako with his arms in hers and they swung him into the pool, watching as he landing with a satisfying splash. However, he wasn't the only one that felt their wrath.

Monk and Naru had also been showered by the blue water, and while not as badly affected, the two would definitely have a hard time ridding themselves of their new skin tone.

**~X-x-X~**

**So, there you have it. Kinda rushed, but I got the idea and had to write it. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, life's just gotten so crazy. Studying. Looking for work. Man, it sucks. Anyway, my Q&A is still going, ask anything in any way you want. Also, a big thank you to my reviewers from last chapter:**

borntoflyhigh

14AmyChan

_Guest_

Makennaandreese

Naruisawesome

_Guest_

ghost44

Dreamer372

Jade Starlight

Kagome Pureheart

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

_xxxxMaiNaruxxxx_

glorianna21


End file.
